Cantarella
by TopazSunshine
Summary: She was an irresistible drug. He craved and longed for her. –RedYellow


**A/N:**

_This story is dedicated to my brother, DiamondGigas, for leading me into the world of Vocaloid. _

**Note: You don't have to _love _Vocaloid to read this. It was merely the main inspiration for this story. Its based on the PV for the song, Cantarella, by Kaito. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Red!"<em>

_"Yes, my love?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Of course I do, Yellow."_

_"Then will you marry me?"_

_"Perhaps, my love."_

* * *

><p>The young lady teased the strings of her violin with her wooden bow gently. A haunting melody filled the room as she drew the bow back and forth. The pitch climbed higher and higher, before finally hitting the climax. As the last, final note was played, its sound seem to have reverberated throughout the entire hall.<p>

Silence fell.

The audience remained quiet, letting the remains of the melody wash their captivated minds. Soon, the silent atmosphere was broken by the thunderous applause that filled the air as the young lady, by the name of Yellow, took a bow.

As she exited the stage, excited murmurs and contented sighs resounded around the hall, as the audience let the fresh memory hang over them.

* * *

><p>Compliments and praises filled the air as Yellow's mother dragged her embarrassed daughter into the hall.<p>

"My dear child, you have excelled yourself once again!"

Yellow turned to thank the woman politely. The pretty lady with blue hair and crystal eyes who had complimented her was accompanied with another lady with brown hair and blue eyes.

"That was simply amazing," Lady Crystal sighed, clasping her gloved hands together as she smiled at Yellow. Lady Blue, on the other hand, scowled fiercely and looked away, jealousy evident in her ocean eyes.

Yellow accepted her compliments modestly, bowing politely whenever Lady Crystal, or any other guest praised her. Her face was flushed from receiving compliments, and she moved away from the suffocating crowd to get air.

As she approached the balcony, a flash of red caught her eye.

* * *

><p>A man dressed in a tailcoat was observing her from across the room. A white mask covered half of his face, but Yellow was still able to detect the intimidating red stare. She took a hesitant step back, rendered helpless in his mysterious presence.<p>

A single red rose was held in his grasp. It's red petals were slightly open, the vermillion centre being the exact same colour as his eyes. He extended out his arm as if to give it to her, before vanishing into the sea of people.

As Yellow tried to recall the mysterious man, she vaguely heard her name being called.

"Y-yes?"

Lady Crystal frowned, and took her hand gently.

"Child, you're frightfully pale. Are you alright?"

Yellow nodded her head, snapping out of her daze as she stuttered a reply back to the concerned woman. Her reply was unheard, as the blue-haired maiden had already struck up a conversation with Lady Blue, concerning a dashing young man with green eyes across the room.

Yellow took one last lingering gaze on the spot where she had encountered the man, before leaving her thoughts behind and joining the party atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Yellow shifted around in her bed, trying to coax herself into the state of dreamland. The party had been exhausting as she had been praised repeatedly by the guests. She closed her eyes, hoping to lull herself into a deep slumber. However, the image of the man trickled back into her mind every now and then. She recalled his ebony hair, his scarlet eyes, and the way his aura seemed to send her spinning into a trance…<p>

She felt a hand run through her blonde locks, and she prodded her eyelids open sleepily.

A man stood before her.

* * *

><p>She shrieked, and drew back, wrapping the duvet around her tightly as she did so. The man knelt down – a gesture that looked as if he was proposing to her.<p>

She felt his gaze on her, and she blushed and looked away.

"Brava, my lady. You were spectacular this evening."

Yellow looked down, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment, as her fingers played with the white, pristine duvet. Her lips were clamped shut, and her heart was beating rapidly.

"Please accept this rose as my gratitude for such an amazing performance."

Her arm reached out to accept the budding rose. As she did so, her eyes traced the route from the scarlet petals, to the arm, the shoulder, and finally, the face.

His face was still hidden by the white mask he wore. However, his red eyes stared straight back at her, the scarlet orbs sparkling with amusement, along with hidden devotion. Her cheeks heated up again, and she turned her attention to the rose to avoid his gaze.

She heard the swish of velvet as he straightened up and made his way back to her window. She tilted her head dared to look at him again.

His lips curved into a smirk as his eyes made contact with her wide, hazel irises.

"We shall meet again, my love."

He tipped his hat at her, and disappeared behind the flapping curtains.

* * *

><p>She awoke to the chirping of birds outside her window. The window was locked and bolted, just as she had left it the night before. Why did that bother her?<p>

A sweet aroma filled the air, and she turned her attention to the rose lying on her bed, the scarlet petals a striking contrast to the white sheets.

Her face heated up as she remembered his praises, and his promise to meet again.

* * *

><p><em>"Yellow."<em>

Her name was written in elegant cursive, the striking black words printed neatly on the white background.

Yellow hummed happily as she read the letter, her fingers gently stroking the velvet petals of the rose. She recalled receiving the letter a week ago, but had wanted to read the letter again. She replayed the words in her mind again, setting them to the warm voice of her childhood.

_"Dearest Yellow,_

_It has been a decade since we last parted. However, the thought of you has never left my mind throughout the years._

_Your fame as an accomplished violinist has reached my ears, and I will be honored, if you would be able to accept this invitation to visit me at my estate. I hope that you will be able to visit me on the 31st of May, and I hope we shall have a grand reunion then._

_Always and forever, your loving mentor,_

_Red"_

* * *

><p>She arrived at his estate at the expected time, with her violin case in her hand. She had picked out a few music pieces before leaving. They were difficult pieces that she had hoped he would enjoy.<p>

She clasped her hands together as the butler invited her in.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the innocent Yellow, Red had been watching and waiting for her arrival from his balcony.<p>

His gaze lingered on her as she stepped out daintily from the carriage. She wore a black Victorian dress, which narrowed at the waist and ballooned at her hips. Long, black sleeves covered her slim arms. She wore no jewellery, which pleased Red. A girl like her was beautiful on her own.

Upon hearing his butler answer the door, he composed himself, and gave himself a once over before heading downstairs to greet his guest.

* * *

><p>Yellow stepped into the large hall, her attention was diverted to the banisters. She looked up to see him. Black hair sat messily above his bright scarlet eyes. A friendly smile was plastered on his face. Her heart palpitated and a feeling of nostalgia filled her as she stared deep into his eyes.<p>

Red smirked at her dazed expression. _Would she remember him?_

"Welcome, Lady Yellow," he called out. He hid a grin when he saw her jump at his greeting, as if she had just remembered who she was.

"A-ah, hello Red. Thank you for inviting me to your home," she stammered, while giving a low curtesy.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear." He stooped to her level, and took her fingers gently in his hand, before brushing his lips against her fingers.

Yellow's heart skipped a beat when his fingers laced with hers, and blushed fiercely as his lips made contact with her hand. As he straightened up, he smiled at her and lead her to the dining room.

Yellow couldn't help but relish the warmth radiating from his hand.

_But why did she feel that she had seen those crimson orbs rather recently?_

* * *

><p>Red helped Yellow into a chair, before leaving the room. He returned soon enough, with a tray of tea.<p>

After serving his guest, Red settled into his chair across her. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, as he reveled in the sight of the maiden sitting before him. As she smiled back at him, he turned his attention to the lone black violin case propped up against the wall.

"Lady Yellow, would you like to play something for us? I would like to hear a taste of what you have accomplished."

Yellow nodded and stood up. As she headed towards her violin case, Red quickly took out a small glass bottle from his pocket and poured it's contents into Yellow's tea. He replaced the cork, and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Yellow, on the other hand, was readying her sheet music and failed to notice Red's actions. She positioned her violin on her shoulder, and began to play.

* * *

><p>The sounds that floated around the room was indescribable. To say that she was a master of music was an understatement. Red observed Yellow silently. Her eyes were half-shut and she had completely lost herself in her music, barely paying him any attention.<p>

He watched as she raked her fingers along the instrument's neck, and let her bow take gentle, feather-like strokes on the strings.

The violin's voice climbed higher and higher, keeping in time with the player's deft fingers.

_It was beautiful._

The violin sang its last, final note, before Yellow withdrew the bow, and removed the instrument from her shoulder.

Red stood up and clapped. His applause rang out through the silent room, tingling Yellow with embarrassment. He gestured for her to sit down and she complied, her cheeks flushed from her performance.

She took a sip of her tea as Red smiled at her.

"That was beautiful, my love."

She paused, as she swallowed the hot liquid. Suddenly, her body numbed, and she felt a haze clouding her mind. She slumped forward, unable to fight the tug of sleep which lulled her into unconsciousness.

She saw Red give her one, last, gentle smile before her mind turned black.

* * *

><p>Red watched the girl slump forward, releasing her grip on her teacup as she did so. The cup rolled gently on the table, spilling it's contents onto the marble floor.<p>

He smirked, and chuckled to himself.

_'How naïve!'_

He stood and picked her up gently into his arms. With one hand under her back, and the other beneath her knees, he led her out of the dining room towards the hall.

As he carried the sleeping maiden, he couldn't help but steal glances at her from time to time.

_'So vulnerable.'_

_'So deliciously vulnerable.'_

Red had been waiting for this moment for years. Oh, how he had longed for her! To finally relish the feeling of her in his arms again!

And now, when she awoke, she could finally be his.

* * *

><p>When Yellow snapped out of her slumber, she no longer felt groggy and exhausted. However, her eyes were blinded by the startling bright light, and her eyes shifted to the floor for further comfort.<p>

A deep chuckle interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up.

The masked man stood before her.

* * *

><p>Instead of a rose, he held a lock of her blonde hair between his fingers. She blushed, and stared at her laced fingers to avoid eye contact.<p>

To her horror, she was not wearing the black dress she had worn to Red's estate, but instead, a white, wedding gown. A layer of white net brushed against her neck. She was wearing a bridal veil too!

As Yellow stared at the white silk dress, thoughts ran through in her head. _'Who could have undressed her? Where did this dress come from? And where was Red?' _

The masked man took her hand in his, and all her doubts and thoughts vanished.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Before Yellow could answer, he helped her up and lead her towards the dance floor.

* * *

><p>They spun around in the ballroom for what seemed like hours. The man slowed down when she was tired, and sped up to keep her in time with the music. The entire time was spent reading the other's body language.<p>

He laced his fingers around hers, and twirled her around gently, his eyes never leaving her face. Yellow, on the other hand, was unable to look away. His grip renders her helpless, and she fell into his embrace. His eyes sparkle gently, and Yellow catches a hint of devotion, and well-concealed affection.

* * *

><p>Finally, the music slowed to a stop, and the man kneeled before her again, this time with one hand holding hers and the other hand placed on his heart. His crimson orbs bored into her hazel ones, and Yellow was unable to look away.<p>

Her fingers traced the edge of his mask gently, feeling the cold porcelain against her slim fingers. She took a hold of the mask and pulled gently.

However, before she could yank the mask off, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers away from his face. His sudden movement didn't hurt, but his movement told her that he was serious about his identity.

The man smirked when he saw Yellow frown in annoyance. He put a gloved finger to his lips, and withdrew a silver key.

Taking Yellow's palm, he opened in gently, and placed the key in it, before closing over it.

The key glinted in the light, and Yellow recalled a familiar memory.

* * *

><p><em>It had taken place over a decade ago.<em>

_She had been crying as she was lost in the strange mansion she had wandered into. A young boy with black hair and crimson eyes walked up to her, holding a violin case._

_Upon seeing her crying, he stopped and petted her head gently, before stooping to her level._

_He took out a silver key and fitted it into the lock of his violin case._

_When the lock clicked, the boy opened the case, and she saw a brown wooden instrument. She ran her tiny fingers across the smooth wood, her inquisitive eyes taking in the fine strings in the centre of the object, and the curious looking stick-like bow. She tilted up her head and stared at the boy, wondering why he had shown her such a pretty thing._

_The boy ruffled her blonde hair gently, before picking up the instrument. He placed it on his shoulder and began to play._

_Lilting music filled the air, and she couldn't help but dance to the music, her small hands still clasped around the silver key as she twirled around._

_He cracked open a scarlet eye, and smiled at her. She looked rather pretty when she was happy. Her face was lit up in delight, and her blonde hair swirled around her as she spun around. Her hazel eyes sparkled when she looked up at him with her face flushed, and her tiny rosebud lips parted into a smile._

_And the boy fell in love._

* * *

><p>Yellow awoke when sunlight beamed directly onto her face. She squinted in the light, and sat up. She felt something brush against her fingertips, and she looked down to see a silver key dangling from her wrist.<p>

_It wasn't a dream._

Recalling the events that had taken place the night before, her cheeks reddened. She pushed the blanket away, and was surprised to see herself wearing her black dress again. There was no sign of the other white dress.

She looked around the room, confused. The room was unfamiliar.

The key brushed against her palm again, and she remembered the events from the day before. She had gone to Red's house, and had lost consciousness during her visit. She guessed that the room she was residing in was his.

She removed the key from her wrist and climbed off the bed, searching for a violin case. After much searching, she finally found it under his bed.

Yellow picked up the old, worn case and propped it on a table. She stared at the violin case, her hands gripping the key tightly.

_'What if the key fit into the lock? Would this mean that Red was the masked man?'_ Yellow pushed the thoughts out of her mind and pushed the key into the lock.

The tumblers shifted with a click.

* * *

><p>Yellow drew back in alarm as the case swung open, the key slowly slipping out of her grasp.<p>

The case revealed a black coat, and a white, porcelain mask.

Her eyes widened.

Red was the masked man.

* * *

><p>Thoughts filled her mind once again. Her mind was dizzy, and adrenaline pumped through her veins. A small smile appeared on her face as she stroked the worn case gently. She had finally found him! The was the boy with the black hair and red eyes from her childhood. And he was the boy who had took her hand and led her into the world of music.<p>

She was too elated to notice the door creaking open, and failed to notice the growing sound of footsteps approaching her.

A hand snaked across her waist, and she felt a hand running through her hair, removing the ribbons that held her blonde hair in place.

Her honey blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, and she felt herself being backed against the wall.

* * *

><p>The first colour her eyes registered was red.<p>

She clasped her hands tightly together, feebly trying to protect herself as he drew closer.

Red chuckled and slammed his hand onto the wall next to her head, blocking her escape.

His scarlet orbs bore into her. They were not as intimidating and mysterious as before, but instead, brimming with love and desire.

All the pieces fit in together like a jigsaw puzzle. The gentle and kind Red from her past had become the charming and handsome man of her present.

And she loved both sides of him.

* * *

><p>Yellow closed her eyes and sighed as his rough palm stroked her cheek gently. He tilted up her face to look at him, and she complied. She could see the well concealed lust in his scarlet eyes, and she held his gaze.<p>

With a swift nod of her head, she ordered her prince.

"Please, capture me."

Red leaned forward and closed the gap between them.

"My lady, it would be my pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>

**Finally! I managed to complete this piece! I wanted to publish this after my exams were over, but I got distracted. Three times actually. So finally, I was able to finish this today. I guess I'm on writer's high. I've been posting lots of fanfics lately.**

**And this is a shoutout to my brother, Gigas (its not his real name, don't worry), who will be leaving for New Zealand tomorrow evening. Have a safe trip Gigas! Your sister will be waiting for you~**

**I hoped you guys liked this Specialshipping fic. I worked really hard on it! :D Hope you guys enjoyed it~**


End file.
